


Feline Fine!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: How Hermione is reunited with her Familar after the war.





	Feline Fine!

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble for Hermiones Haven Bingo 2019.  
> for the Crookshanks square.  
> I have always wondered what happened to the Ginger half Kneazle, I don't know if JK Rowling ever said what happened to our bandy legged furry menace in cannon, I like to think he and Miss Granger found each other again.

She had made sure he was safe, she didn't want to lose anyone else she cared about.

Hermione Granger had modified her parents memories and sent them to the other side of the world, to a new life of safety in Australia.

Her familar Crookshanks, the Ginger half kneazle she adored had been placed in Great auntie Muriels care, the elderly witch told Hermione that he would be better off at her cottage while the preparations for Bill Weasleys wedding to Fleur Delacour were taking place, she would collect him the next day.

She had been firm with Both Harry and Ron that Crookshanks would be accompanying them on the Horcrux hunt, Ron had said that it wasn't practical to take him along and Harry Potter had agreed with him.

Hermione told them that she would discuss it after the wedding and think out a plan of action, but it didn't happen, in the chaos of the Death Eater attack at the wedding reception being held at the Burrow, the only thought was to get away to safety and the three friends disapparated with a loud crack.

Over the next fraught months, Hermione along with harry and Ron survived as best they could, camping out in the old tent, eating meagre rations, she often thought of happier times with Crookshanks, curled up in the squashy armchairs of the Gryffindor common room, with him heavy on her lap, reading a book in front of the roaring fire.

Crookshanks had been safe with Auntie Muriel, he was spoilt with choice Kneazle food, sleeping on all the comfortable beds and sofas he wanted, he had plenty of company and scratches behind the ears, but he had missed his Curly haired Human, there was a Red Head he liked, the one with the scars, he was kind and gave him treats and let him sit on his lap, he told him that his Human would be back soon.

One day crookshanks had been awakened from his sleep by the  Red Headed Wizard, he meowed loudly in protest at being moved from the cosy armchair.

" Sorry Crooks, but there is someone who is longing to see you!" apologised Bill Weasley.

The Ginger cat was carefully placed in his wicker cat basket, once he was secure, Bill grasped the handle and gently lifted the basket, they left through the floo in a whirl of glittering green flames, emerging into the living room of Shell cottage, which was Bill Weasleys martial home.

Bill set the basket on the rug in front of the settee, the occupant gasped and went down on her knees opening the door of the carrier, as the cat emerged she picked him up and cradled him to her, burying her face in his long soft fur.

"Crookshanks! my Furbaby...I have missed you so much...I'm back and I'm never leaving you again!" Hermione cried.

Crookshanks was purring loudly, rubbing his head under Hermiones chin, his Curly haired Human was back, he had missed her.

Hermione was crying with happiness at having her familiar back, the war was finally over, they had survived, things would be different for all of them, but this was some sort of normality Hermione needed.

" Bill...thank you for bringing him to me, I was so afraid I would never see him again...He is all I have now...apart from your family and Harry...my parents memory charm can't be reversed...you know the story of why I did it."

Bill just smiled at the young witch, he was very fond of Hermione, she was extremely brave with all that had happened during the last year.

She and Luna Lovegood were staying with him at Shell Cottage until the chaos at the Ministry had been sorted, when she and Harry with Ron would have to give evidence in the upcoming war trials.

His Marriage to Fleur hadn't survived the war, she had left after the battle of Hogwarts, going back home to France, In hindsight they should never have married, he realised now that they were not right for each other, they had agreed to divorce, but it would take time and then they would both get on with their lives.

 "It's nice to see you smile again...I think he's happy to be back with you...we looked after him the best we could while you were away, but its not the same as being with the ones that love you." Bill replied.

"That is true...I'm glad to have my familiar back...so I'm feline fine!" Hermione grinned at Bill.

" Clever one!...bit early in the day for corny jokes Miss Granger!" Laughed Bill.

Hermione just giggled softly, she went to sit in the armchair by the fire place, still cuddling the purring Crookshanks to her.

Bill made them both some tea, it seemed natural for all of them to be sitting together in the lounge, it was something they both could get used to.

In time it became familiar for them to all sit together on a sofa, but in a new home called Hollyhock Cottage, after Bill's divorce was finalised he and Hermione started dating, she had decided to finish her final year at Hogwarts, after which she had taken up writing, she had several books published.

They had bought Hollyhock Cottage, got married and then had their son little Arthur, whom Crookshanks adored as much as his curly haired human.

Fin~

 

 


End file.
